A Simple Thing
by Krysia
Summary: A young man's dilemma--how to recognize the birthday of a person special to him.


A Simple Thing  
  
By Krysia  
  
E-mail: Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: G  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill! ^_~ Many thanks to Yumeko for editing this. This story is in honor of SailorMoonFiction.com's first birthday. ~hugs Nyanko~ And Happy Birthday Mamo-chan!!   
  
A young flaxen-haired boy sat staring at the binder resting upon his desk. Leaning forward on an elbow and resting his forehead on the palm of his hand, he focused on the neat penciled markings before him. Any casual observer would assume correctly that this young man was engrossed in the book before him. Only if one were to stand next to him, one would realize that the book was in actuality a daily planner.  
  
Asanuma dragged the hand that his head had been resting against through his hair and leaned back, frustrated, in his chair. He stretched his legs forward under his desk and began to tap his pencil lightly against the edge of the planner.   
  
The expression upon his face was one that graced students regularly-particularly before an exam or important school assignment was due. In the case of Asanuma, it was the result of a simple CMB printed on a blank page, just under the date August 3rd. Asanuma's dilemma was how he should recognize the birthday of Chiba Mamoru. There was just no adequate way to show his admiration and appreciation for this upper classman.  
  
He reflected on his unusual relationship with Chiba-san. The first time he had met Chiba Mamoru was when he asked the dark-haired man if he had found the Azabu Jr. High building. He blushed slightly as he recalled how he babbled on about his parents wanting him to go to Azabu. The raven-haired man had smiled, wished him luck and shook his hand. With confidence, Chiba-san had told him that he would get accepted and Asanuma had felt a warmth that began with their clasped hands.  
  
After he had been accepted, he kept an eye out for that older student on campus so he could thank him properly and tell him he was right about passing his exam. Stumbling to class one morning with a friend, Chiba-san passed by. His gaze was brief but direct as he offered "Morning" as if he had remembered their brief encounter months ago. He groaned slightly. His response was flustered and unintelligent as if he had rolled out of bed moments before. As Chiba Mamoru walked off to class, his friend began expounding the virtues of this Azabu upper classman and how he was the elite of the elite.  
  
Asanuma shifted in his chair trying to find a more comfortable position. Resisting the temptation to doodle in the margins of his planner, he set his pencil down. Surely Chiba-san wouldn't indulge in something so trivial as doodling and fidgeting. On that thought, he sat erect, encouraging proper posture.  
  
'Maybe something for when he plays soccer.' He dismissed that thought readily. 'That's just too insignificant.' He frowned slightly as he remembered seeing Chiba-san the last time he played. He looked like he had just come from the soccer field. Even though he was quite a distance away, it was quite obvious that Chiba-san acquired an injury on his arm. Asanuma hesitated, unsure if he should offer assistance. He was about to make his presence known when the older youth touched the wound with his free hand, healing himself in the process. Shocked, Asanuma stepped back further to remain unseen. His mind reeled at what he had just witnessed. There was obviously more to Chiba-san than anyone had known.  
  
"I wonder if Makoto-chan could give me a suggestion?" he mused. Small world that it was, he had become friends with her while hanging out at the Crown Arcade. She had pointed out Usagi to him as Mamoru's girlfriend. A wry smile lit his face. It was definitely a small world. He was a friend with a close friend of his mentor's girlfriend.  
  
He discarded that idea too. This was personal and private. This was to be from him and him alone. Forgetting his bid to imitate Chiba-san, he slumped in his chair and stared at the CMB printed in his planner. Rubbing his hand tiredly across his face, he acknowledged that even though he probably knew Chiba-san the best out of all the students at Azabu, he really didn't know him very well.  
  
Frustrated, he closed his planner with a loud snap. As he prepared himself for retiring for the night, he hoped that some sort of idea would manifest itself before he saw Chiba-san tomorrow.  
  
The next morning, the alarm rang and Asanuma tumbled out of bed with a thump. Reaching up to turn off the alarm, with his free hand he scrubbed his eyes open. Standing and stretching, he turned to head towards the bathroom. He caught sight of his school bag ready for the day and remembered what today was. His arms dropped down to his side and his shoulders drooped as he realized that divine intervention had not occurred and August 3rd had arrived before he was prepared. Dejectedly, Asanuma headed for the shower.  
  
As it is written in the laws of Nature, time crawled as Asanuma skulked through the day, striving to avoid Chiba-san until he could think of a gift worthy of his mentor. And in accordance to said laws, as soon as Asanuma turned the corner of the Azabu Jr. High building, breathing a sigh of relief that he had managed to not run into Chiba-san, lo and behold, there he was. Mamoru and his girlfriend Usagi were walking towards him arm in arm. Marveling briefly how two people so different could compliment each other so well, Asanuma stammered a greeting. The couple paused and returned his salutations. Both smiled and began to walk away when the young blond sprung into action.  
  
"Chiba-san...wait."  
  
Mamoru stopped in surprise and turned to face the young student. Usagi stood quietly, watching as if aware of the events about to occur. Asanuma bowed.  
  
"Happy Birthday Chiba-san. Many happy returns."   
  
As he glanced upward to gauge Chiba-san's reaction, he was surprised to see the older student taken aback. Recovering quickly, a smile graced his features and he clasped Asanuma's hand warmly.   
  
"Thank you, Asanuma-san. Thank you for taking the time to remember me today."  
  
Usagi beamed at the young man, eyes seemingly bright, before giving her boyfriend's arm a quick squeeze. The couple nodded and continued on their way and Asanuma watched them lean against one another as they walked as if they were drawing support from one another.  
  
Once the couple was out of sight, Mamoru's words finally registered and a large smile graced his face. A moment of clarity caused him to realize that from Chiba-san's reaction; he had indeed given him the perfect gift. Asanuma's heart was full as it occurred to him that many times the smallest gestures bring the greatest pleasures. His step was light as he turned and headed towards home. 


End file.
